The present inventive concept relates to a circuit board and a semiconductor package using the same.
In general, semiconductor packages may be obtained by encasing semiconductor chips mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) with an encapsulant and cutting the semiconductor chip into individual package units. Due to the difference between coefficients of thermal expansion of the PCB, the semiconductor chip, and the encapsulant, heat applied in the manufacturing process of the semiconductor package may cause warpage in the semiconductor package. Recently, as PCBs and encapsulants have reduced in thickness, a degree of warpage that may occur in the PCB may significantly increase.